Equestrian Speed Barriers
In this Equestria, there are seven barriers of speed. Each barrier is broken upon a new level of flight speed. The first speed barrier exists at Mach 1 or the speed of sound. After that, each barrier is one Mach level up. Each barrier has a variety of effects that occur when the barrier is broken. The 7 Barriers Barrier of Light When used as an attack, it's known as Sonic Rainboom. While not LITERALLY the speed of light, the Sonic Rainboom causes light and sound to shatter, generating a deafening concussive explosion and a circular cascade of rainbow light spreading across the landscape. At long distances it can shake mountains and split solid rock. At close range even the hardest metals in the world struggle to stand against it. Barrier of Magic When used as an attack, it's known as The Wonderbolt Firefly's trademark attack, Zeta's favored move and the namesake of the Wonderbolts. This attack takes the form of lightning that sprays out of a 'core' held between the user's front limbs. The lightning is, predictably, painful to touch, and can easily set forests ablaze with a single false move. Barrier of Wind When used as an attack, it's known as Tornado Alley. This barrier's break causes cyclones to encircle the user, acting as a wind-powered blender, shredding anyhting that gets too close. Barrier of Nature When used as an attack, it's known as Psyclone. This barrier causes a massive sideways hurricane to encase the user, which pulls anything towards Tornado Alley's ripping winds and Wonderbolt's red hot lightning. Barrier of Force When used as an attack, it's known as Friction's Meteor. This barrier overrides the effects of the previous barriers. The user goes at such a speed that their body ignites the air around them, creating a meteor like appearance. When the user collides with something, all the energy is transfered to the impact zone. Just like if a large meteor crashed into the earth. Barrier of Energy When used as an attack, it's known as Supernova. The flyer who breaks this barrier flies at speeds where atoms spilt in their wake. The energy is all condensed throughout the trail following the flyer. When they stop, the energy is released around them, equating to the force of a hydrogen bomb. Barrier of Time When used as an attack, it's known as Sario Rip. The final speed barrier doesn't cause destruction on a physical scale, but rather it literally rips open a hole in spacetime, allowing free travel between the waking reality, and the un-reality of the Time Stream. This can, on occasion, create paradoxes, which someone has to fix. No one knows who this someone is, nor have they ever seen him. His existence is known by the fact that the world keeps existing. Whoever breaks this barrier leaves time though, essentially becoming ageless. Notable Barrier Breakers --Rainbow Dash, 4th generation Element of Loyalty: Barrier of Light --Firefly, Immortal, 1st generation Element of Harmony (element unknown), 2nd Generation Element of Loyalty: Barrier of Time --Zeta, Mercenary Cynogriffin, Barrier of Wind (Might need to be updated) Category:World Category:All Category:Lore Category:Canon